StoryOfKhalis
The Origin of Khalis: by Khalis of Sentinels http://sentinels.wikia.com/wiki/khalis Chapter One: Grigor, son of Thaylinn of Lordaeron, and Sophianna of Dun Morogh. Grigor was a young man dedicated to to the service of the light. Growing up in the once great city of Lordaeron, he watched as the war with the Scourge corrupted the once noble citizens of the kingdom he loved so. He had always been told that a man of his stature would one day be a great warrior, and his blade would cut into many minions of the Scourge. He never felt comfortable with the role that would be cast upon him, and he felt his calling would lead a different direction. When Prince Arthas fell to the will of the Lich King, and had become so defiled as to strike his own father down, Grigor knew that it was his time to bring light back into this world. It would be his destiny to fight until his last breath to rid the world of this evil. With the conditions in Lordaeron becoming so dangerous, Grigor set out to Stormwind to begin seminary training to become a Priest. On the way, he stopped in for a night at an in the town of Hillsbrad, on the south shore of Lordaeron. While eating in the inn, his eyes caught the gaze of a beautiful young lady. She introduced herself as Sophianna. Sophianna was a young mage in training at Dalaran. She had traveled from her home in Dun Morogh. Her parents were quite adventurous, and settled in a small village near Ironforge. Sophianna would always joke that she was used to being the tall girl since she had grown up among Dwarves, and Gnomes. It was her Gnomish friends that had sparked her interest in magic, but with the fall of Gnomeregan, Dalaran was the only place she could go for proper training. She and the other Mage apprentices liked to hang out in Hillsbrad to relax in between classes, but this chance meeting would change her life forever. Grigor and Sophianna became fast friends, and an overnight stay became a month long affair that caused a crisis in faith for Grigor. Grigor still wanted very much to be a priest, but his passion for Sophianna was too strong for him to resist. Sophianna told Grigor of a mighty cleric named Uther the Lightbringer that had begun a sect of fighting priests, called Paladins. It was clear to Grigor that would be his destiny. Promising to return to her, Grigor left Sophianna to find his way to the Paladin Citadel of Stratholme in the hopes that he would be accepted for training. Chapter Two: A New Life. What he found at Stratholme shocked, and amazed him. Seeing what Arthas had done to this place of light, and learning, he decided that the land of Lordaeron was no longer safe. Returning to Hillsbrad to tell Sophianna what he had seen, she had an even bigger surprise for him. They were about to be parents. It was clear now that the Priesthood was not to be in his future. Grigor and Sophianna set southward to begin their new life in the land of Azeroth. Stopping in Dun Morogh to meet her family, and to get married, they continued southward to the final homeland of humanity. Upon reaching Stormwind, it was clear to them, that their child would not be brought up in the hustle and bustle of this large city, but they would need to be close by for their training in Northshire. Grigor and Sophianna would settle on a piece of land in the peaceful farming community of Westfall. Every day, Grigor would learn to fight like a warrior, study like a priest at the Cathedral in Stormwind, then minister to the population of Westfall. He was an incredibly hard working man, and he had begun to settle into a satisfying existence by the time his son was born. Chapter Three: Khalis, Son of Grigor. Baby Khalis was named after a character Grigor had read about in a series of fictional novels. He thought the character's central premise of death before dishonor would be a good reminder for his boy as he grew up. This would be the happiest time in all of their lives. Grigor was becoming a respected member of the community, and even though her mage training had all but stopped, Sophianna found a completeness in her life. Khalis would remember of his childhood that during the Holidays, his mother would make it snow over their small house. She said that where she grew up, there was always snow, and it didn't feel like the holidays without it. Growing up in Westfall was not always safe though. On a trip to the shore one Saturday afternoon, Khalis and his mother came upon some new residents on their weekend beach spot. Murlocks had arrived. Khalis being an inquisitive youth, ran to investigate these new neighbors. Before his third step, he found his feet encased in a block of ice. Sophianna grabbed him up, and he wouldn't see the beach again in his youth. Chapter Four: A father's responsibility, and a Son's pride. When Grigor complained to the guards at Sentinel Hill, the guards told him that they simply didn't have the manpower to do anything about it, because of a raid by a group of Tauren that had wiped out most of the guards there. When most would simply shrink, or complain even more, Grigor did what he felt was the only thing he could do to keep his family, and the families of his neighbors safe. He joined the garrison to help defend Westfall. A week didn't go by without an attack on Sentinel hill by some wayward Horde, wandering up from the Grom'gol Base camp to the south. Once, Khalis watched from behind a small hill near the mill as he father fought. He couldn't have been more proud of his father, swinging a sword in one hand, and healing a comrade with the other. Surely, he thought, there is no mightier man on this world. When he saw the beasts his father was fighting, he wondered if they understood that Grigor was a father, and a husband. They obviously didn't think the way we humans do, or they would be trying to take his father away from him. Maybe, he decided, they didn't have families, so they couldn't understand. Grigor's valiant service didn't go unnoticed, and one day, he was called to Stormwind. A General name Garithos had come from Lordaeron, now in the hands of the scourge, and looked to raise an army to retake the city. Grigor accepted his charge, and rode out along side the Grand Marshall with the intent of reclaiming his homeland. As he said his goodbyes, he told young Khalis that he was going to make sure that the young boy would be able to safely see the land where his father, and many before him grew up. Chapter Five: Too far from home. Grigor's letters told of tremendous terrible battles against beings that were abominations of nature. He told of the lackadaisical nature of the Dwarves that were often found drunk in a heap when it was time to fight, and also of the treasonous actions of the Blood Elves, and their prince Kael'thas. Khalis began to resent the scourge, and the Horde for keeping his father away from him for so long. The land he grew up in became more and more dangerous without Girgor to protect them, and give the population hope, and guidance. fear, and despair had begun to take hold in Westfall, and Khalis found him self couped up in their small house because the daily raids had made it unsafe for he and his friends to play outside. he couldn't wait to grow up so that he could stand up to the raiders, and go to their homes, and return the favor. For a time, Grigor's letters stopped arriving, and Sophianna worried that the worst had happened. She helped Khalis pass the time in the house by teaching him some basic tricks. He was a quick adept, and playing with magic helped him take his mind away from the horrible things that were beginning to keep him up at night. Sophianna also worried that Grigor wouldn't get back to see what appeared to be their second child. She never told him that she was again pregnant, because she didn't want him to be distracted while he was in battle. She dreamed of the day that this wretched war would end, and she could have her husband back in her arms, and he could hold their new child. Chapter Six: The betrayers blade cuts deep. The next letter that arrived told an amazing story of mind control, and serving the scourge. For a time Grigor had thought he had lost himself to the evil that persisted in the land of Lordaeron, but he was rescued from the grips of Dethroc by the Forsaken of all things. Khalis was confused by this, and how his father could ally himself with the undead. He worried that his father had lost his way, and that he would be betrayed by his new allies. Khalis' fears were realized when Grigor, standing at the side of Grand Marshall Garithos fell at the hand of the demon Varimathras. Grigor was forced to watch as ghouls devoured his remains, before turning their attention on him, and the rest of the Defenders of Lordaeron. Grigor died at the hands of the evil that had infested this land, never to lay eyes on his beloved son, and wife, and never having known that his daughter was on the way. His spirit now stands beside the great Paladin Uther the Lightbringer, both men having given their lives in protection of their land, and their race. Chapter Seven: Coscia, Daughter of Sophianna... Born into strife. Little Coscia was born into a family already devastated by war. Sophianna fell into a deep depression, and would never be the same as those happy days when she enjoyed the life she had built in this little community. Her family had become as unrecognizable as the land they lived in. Westfall had become a place for raiders, and thieves, not families and farmers. Destitute, and without income, Khalis began to learn how to sew. He would help the soldiers repair the capes, and shirts that would become damaged in their fighting for a few coins. He would also learn to skin the boars that would be left dead from the various hunters and thieves traveling the area that didn't kill for the skins, or the meat, but rather for sport. He would sell the skins to people passing by. This helped the family survive, but not much more. Young Coscia was becoming a handful for Sophianna, almost constantly getting in trouble. As he watched his mother wither away in her deep sadness, and his sister falling into darkness, Khalis became frustrated, and angry. His temper began to get out of control, and the harmless magics that his mother taught him started to become twisted and dangerous. During and Argument with his sister Coscia about how her dishonorable behavior was making their mother more miserable, Khalis' hands burst into flames, setting their home on fire, almost causing the family to loose what little was left of their possessions. Sophianna decided that Khalis should go to Northshire to learn to control the power that was quickly beginning to overpower him. Chapter Eight: The Rise of Khalis In the time that followed, Khalis dedicated himself to the pursuit of power to use to avenge the death of his father, and the subsequent demise of his once happy family. He quickly learned to channel the flames that would mysteriously spring from his hands into a molten ball of fire that he could then hurl upon his enemies with devastating effect. He learned that there was little need to protect himself if his foe would burn to death before it got a chance to harm him. He also would learn how to use the trick that his mother used to put snow on their rooftop could be used to reign devastation on entire groups of enemies. Drunk with his new found power, Khalis set upon the world believing himself to be a force of nature. His worry for his family had been taken over by his blood lust to avenge them. He would soon find that there are things more powerful than he could ever be in this world. He know that he couldn't accomplish his goals alone. Rather than join the formal military like his father, Khalis joined a guild of like minded individuals that would stand beside him, as they fought the Horde, and the Scourge at every turn together. He found help in accomplishing tasks that seemed too great for him, and he found a certain joy in helping others. Perhaps he felt like they were accepting the help that Coscia refused. Khalis found himself in the presence of Sylvanas, and Varimathras once, and far too soon. He, and his cohorts were turned away easily. He knows now that he, and his companions have much preparation, and practice before he finally confronts Varimathras, Lady Sylvanas, Lady Vasjh, Illidan and Pricen Kael'Thas; all of whom he believes hold responsibility death of his father, and the ruin of his family. Recently, he saw warden Maiev Shadowsong, ironically in a jail cell herself, and he tried to question her about the location of Illidan the traitor. She stared blankly, and remained silent. As his father suspected, the Night Elf lacked the resolve to finish her charge. Epilogue: A family in ruin. Vengeance in motion. It has been quite some time since Khalis has heard from his family. His travels keep him away for long periods of time, and his time in Stormwind is limited at best. He has heard rumors that Coscia has become a notorious thief, and is not well regarded among civil society. Sophianna appears to be homeless, even though he sends her money regularly. He asks about them when he is in Stormwind, but they seem to have fallen through the cracks of society. He hopes to one day bring his family back together, but he worries that it may be too late to mend the past. All he has now to come home to is his unquenchable thirst for vengeance.